


Turn The Dial On The Stereo

by MelvisGrey



Category: Archive 81 (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, Late Night Conversations, OC X CANON, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Season 2, this is nerve-wracking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelvisGrey/pseuds/MelvisGrey
Summary: Mitchell and Daniel share a night in conversation and follow with a morning chat.
Relationships: Dan/Mitch, Dan/OC
Kudos: 2





	Turn The Dial On The Stereo

**Author's Note:**

> I realize a select few people will understand this at all. Happy Valentine's Day, myself.

The nights before this were empty and cold and lonely, much like the Outpost itself. Dan would listen to the tapes until he was exhausted and then meet his bed with the expectation of another dreamless night, unrefreshing, unfeeling, cold and dark and empty and so, so, so lonely. Rat kept asking for dreams, insisting that he had to dream of something. Was the Green Woman his dream? No. His dream was to sleep and not have the pale blue glow of his new mechanical body shine in his eyes, blinding him with the reality that he was stuck here. His dream was for someone to see him not as some object to exploit but a person and nothing more. His dream was having a single night of respite, away from it all. His dream was to be able to dream.

Every night was a cold reminder of his loneliness that was only met with empty silence. Sifting through the static was hard at first. This night he was greeted in murmurs that cleared away to crisp comebacks. It made the outpost feel less cold, better company than any bed mate could offer.

“What? Sure it’s a good song but the best song? To each their own, I guess.”

“Right? I mean, I couldn’t pick just one song and call it my favorite let alone picking one as the best song of all time.”

“Lou isn’t exactly the most knowledgeable person.”

“Yeah,” they clicked their tongue “needed more room for that sweet ass.”

Dan gaped. “Mitch!”

“What? We’re all thinking it!”

“I’m-” Dan nearly choked on his own breath as he chortled,“Are you saying his brains were sacrificed for-”

“His hot buns?” Their voice bended slightly with an unseen smile. 

“Hot buns, sure, sure!” He ran his hands across his face, smoothing over the taut lines of his large grin. “Oh my god, you are ridiculous.”

“He’s a nice guy don’t get me wrong.”

“He’s nice.” Dan nodded, as though Mitch could see it.

“His ass is just a bit nicer.”

Dan’s laugh bubbled in his throat and fizzled into a sighing yawn. He hummed faintly and he could barely pick up the amused huff on Mitchell’s end. “Falling asleep on me?”

“Mm...” His eyes fluttered closed and his weight pushed his cheek deeper into the pillow. It smelled faintly of metal and coffee. “Yeah.”

* * *

“Good morning.”

The enhanced stereo man’s head lifted slowly as he crossed paths with his radio counterpart. “Oh, hey. Good morning.”

“You sound like you got a great rest. Look it too.” Their hand lifted to gesture under their eyes.

“Ha. Thanks.” Dan’s brows pinched together as he inhaled, closing his mouth and exhaling through his nose as he processed the train of thought gliding gently into place. "Do you... listen to me sleep?"

"Yes...?” They went pale. "Is that weird-? Oh gods it's weird isn't it, hngh!"

"Oh no, it's fine. It's just... it's not, it's not boring to you?" He watched as they stared back, all tension melting away from their facial features.

"Knowing you're here, safe and alive, brings me joy. I could listen to it and never get tired of it.” They shook their head with a laugh, “No. I'm not bored in the slightest." The look on their face could only be described as euphoric.

It took a few beats for Dan to compose words, although they were still breathy. "Um. Wow. That's... huh."

"It's weird." Mitchell resigned with a sigh.

"Yeah, no, that's weird." Dan mirrored the sigh, pressing his lips together before supplying,"but it's a... good weird? Maybe."

"S-sure..." The cable protectors on their cheeks fizzled, a brief spark that showcased the hidden flush to their cheeks. Dan blinked at it, unused to the reaction, before registering the implication.

He smirked, lips curling open. "Heh."

"What?"

He gestured vaguely, palms open. "You're uh... it's still you, is all. You're still you. You are still very cute when you're flustered." Fondness softened the smirk into a genuine smile. Mitch went silent before their cheeks burned and flickered with arcs of electric yellow. Dan hummed appreciatively,"Hm? Is something wrong?"

"...shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> For those completely confused, this is a drabble from a series of fics with my OC Mitchell, a temporary archivist turned Messenger devotee that replaces the role of the Mother Radio from season 2. This was very self-indulgent and I expect nothing.


End file.
